Yoshi's Island DS
Yoshi's Island DS is the sequel to the hit classic Yoshi's Island that will be released on the Nintendo DS on November 13. The game will feature 4 babies that will be able on ride your back, 3 more than the original. Though the new additions add a great amount of fun to the game, it still has its classic gameplay and sorts with it. For example, you will still collect those Flower icons, mini starmen, and a lot of the original things from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which makes this a true sequel. It was also revealed at both E3 2006 and Camp Hyrule 2006 that the bosses would be two screens high. Plot Once a floating island appears over Yoshi's Island, all the kids on Yoshi's Island get kidnapped by Kamek. The stork manages to save Baby Mario and Baby Peach, though, and gives the duo to Yoshi. Now, the three must go off and save the babies. After defeating World 1, Baby Peach is kidnapped by a pair of Ukikis, and then suddenly Baby Donkey Kong jumps on your back and decides to help save her. Once you do, the five (including the Strok), get struck by a huge tital wave, seperating the babies from Yoshi. Right then, Baby Wario comes out of the sky and helps Yoshi find the others. Characters This is a list of the playable characters in the game. It will first show the characters name, then the weight of the character, the first game the character appeared in, his special ability, and the Yoshi it is riding on the Box-Art. Playable Characters: Non-Playable Friends: *The Stork: The stork will bring diffrent babies to you when you land on a stork stop. The offical website also says that it will select which baby fits best for the upcoming puzzle. Yoshi Like in the first game, Yoshi will be able to use his classic Egg throwing move. To collect the eggs, you can either eat and swallow an enemy, or hit an egg block to gain them. He will also be able to use his flutter kick that allowed him to gain higher grounds. And of course, The Yoshi's will be able to use there tounge attack to either eat enemies, or spit them out as projectiles. Like all Yoshi games, there will be multiple Yoshi's throughout the game with each having diffrent colors. Unlike some other Yoshi games, the color of the Yoshi will not effect the gameplay in any way. Yoshi will also be able to transform into three diffrent vehicles, including a mole tank, helicopter, and submarine. He will also be able to walk on stilts, ride in a kangroo, and a mine cart. Confirmed Colors Confirmed by Nintendo Power, Boxart, Photos The Babies Baby Mario In this game, each one of the three babies are able to do diffrent things while on top of Yoshi. Baby Mario, while being medium size, can stomp on enemies. It's unknown weather he will be able to use the star power from the original game that allowed him to be invincible for a short amount of time, while dragging Yoshi behind him in a small egg. Baby Peach Baby Peach is very light, allowing Yoshi to not only jump higher, but if you press a certain button, Peach will pull out her unbrella to sail even higher than before. The downside to this, though, is that you can not stomp on enemies to defeat them. Baby Donkey Kong This is the first game for Baby Donkey Kong to appear in. In it, he can ram through enemies, and also climb vines to get to other areas that can't be reached other wise. Its unknown weather his weight will effect the gameplay in any way, but it is expected to. His weight, though, is heavy, along with Baby Wario, and possibly Baby Bowser. Baby Wario The new box-art confirms that Wario will be a playable character in the game. Though no information has been revealed about him, it is obvious that he will be a heavy character. On the offical Yoshi's Island DS website, it says that with Wario's magnet, you will be able to drag in coins, and move metal platforms. Baby Bowser The box-art, and in a recent issue of Nintendo Power also confirmed that Baby Bowser will be a playable character. Since in the last game he was an enemy of Yoshies, it must be that the two have teamed up for some unknown reason. Also, he seems to be shooting fire out of his mouth, which must be his special ability. In Nintendo Power it showed Bowser melting ice with this ability. It's unknown what weight the character will be, though it is expected to either be heavy or medium. Enemies Bosses: *Burt Bros. - The first boss that you encounter in the game, in this battle, you must defeat two huge burts. *A giant slime with tons of colored balls all over it. Yoshi must eat the balls to get to the enemy and kill it. *A big Shy Guy on stilts that Yoshi must throw eggs at. *A Huge Piranha Plant. It is unknown if this boss is Naval Piranha from the first game. *Kamek - Kamek was confirmed to be in the game, though it is unknown if he is an actual boss, though he is expected to. Standard Enemies: *Shy Guy - Shy Guys are common enemies that will walk around trying to catch the babies on your back. Hundreds of them also seem to be in the background in one of the fortresses as well. *Huge Spiked Ball - A giant spiked ball will start charging toward you in one of the stages making you run as fast as you can. *Piranha Plant - Piranha Plants will start to chew or bite on you then spit you back out. Note: Baby Bowser might also be an enemy since he is seen on the cover, though he might be a character that you get later on since he is riding a Yoshi. Levels Items Like the original game, this game will feature five hidden flowers in each stage that, if all collected, will give you bonuses and a ton of extra points. There will also be twenty hidden red coins that you can collect as well, that look exactly like standard coins and will only reveal there true identity once collected. New to the game are character coins that have a picture of one of the babies on it, which will either be Baby Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, or Wario. The only character that can collect the coin is the baby with there picture on it, so if it has Mario's face, then he is the only one that can collect it. Stars are also in the game, which not only gives you more points but also gives your baby more floating time. Modes *'Story Mode:' the main game where you and five babies must go off to rescue Baby Luigi. *'Time Trials:' Try to beat each level as fast as you can. *'Island Musuem:' See every single enemy that you've encountered. Voices *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Charles Martinet - Baby Mario *Nicole Mills - Baby Peach *Takashi Nagasako - Baby Donkey Kong *Charles Martinet - Baby Wario (Expected) *Dolores Rogers - Baby Bowser Trivia *''Yoshi's Island DS'' was on the cover Pocket Revolution's Launch issue. Category: Mario Games Category: Yoshi Games Category: DS Games Category: Games Revealed in 2006 Category: Games released in 2006 Category: Mario Platform Games